This Isn't The End!
by Alexriolover95
Summary: Letting go of something that has helped you throughout your life is very hard to do, it isn't easy... However sometimes you do need to accept it and well then focus on what else you have and matters... My reflections and feels on the ending of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic!


**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**So for those of you who don't know, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is going to air the first of the very last 13 episodes this Saturday, bringing the show of very nearly a decade to its final close and mark the end of an era. Today is also the first day of the last Bronycon, the biggest fan convention dedicated to the show and while I of course can't go, that still doesn't mean I can't help celebrate the final run to the finish line.**

**Now I have a whole rant, but that will be at the end, dedicated to how much the show has meant to me and how it has helped me to become the person I am today. This one shot is more for that, so the story itself is more of something in order to put my feelings here. I hope you all don't mind and if you don't want to read the rant at the end, that's fine!**

* * *

It was just another typical early summer day in the Brazilian city of Rio de Janeiro and flying high above the outskirts of the city was a small group of birds, happy to finally reach their destination after what appeared to be a long trip.

"Rio never looked so beautiful." Blu smiled as he was flying alongside his family.

"Yeah, you said it Blu…" Rafael agreed as the group flew right above the buildings as the toucan turned to a couple of the birds of the group. "Come on Nico, Pedro, lets go check on the club."

"See you birds later, better come visit." Nico called out as he joined his two friends who separated from the group.

You can count on it uncles!" Carla called back as the three birds soon enough disappeared from view as they flew to where their club was located at, where the rest of the group continued on their way to their other destination, which was on the other side of the city, right on the edge of the jungles surrounding the city, coming into view as Jewel smiled.

"Home sweet home." Jewel commented.

"Never thought you would say it Jewel." Alex, being the odd one out of the family, being the only Scarlet out of five Blue macaws present, smirked as Jewel blushed.

"Well, it's my other home besides the one back at the tribe, and no matter wherever we go it's home to me." Jewel replied.

"Too sappy mom…" Tiago giving a disgusted look on his face while Bia gave him a stern glare.

"Well, I think it's nice for you to say that Jewel." Blu liking the happy tone from his mate as the family flew down to where their old birdhouses were, Bia, Carla, and Tiago flying straight inside to check if their old stuff was still inside. "Guess they were more excited than I thought."

"Me too, well while the kids are doing their stuff, how about you and I catch up on some sleep." Jewel getting closer to Blu.

"You read my mind…" Blu temporarily forgetting about Alex as the Scarlet cleared his throat. "Oh sorry Alex, forgot you're still here."

"That's okay, I'm actually going inside the house, got to catch up on some things myself on the computer, you two have a nice rest." Alex taking off, coming to a window as he opened it and went inside.

"Well now that we're really alone, lets head on inside." Jewel told Blu.

"Allow me…" Blu replying as he then quickly picked up his wife bride style, lifting her off her talons as Jewel gave out a surprise cry.

"Wow Blu, that's becoming a lot easier for you every time." Jewel commented as the two went inside their old birdhouse and settled in for a good rest from the long trip.

A few hours passed as Blu, Jewel, and their kids either napped or caught up on things they missed that they couldn't do back in the Amazon, at the Blue macaw tribe. Finally settling down, they decided to fill up on some energy and eat an early dinner, deciding on a breakfast dinner as Blu suggested pancakes. As Blu began preparing, he remembered that his adopted brother was in the house, in the room where the computer was.

"I wonder what Alex is up to." Jewel asked to no one in particular.

"Probably still catching up on his things, if I know my brother he's too focused on everything, he loses track of what else is happening." Blu then raising his voice a little. "Hey Alex, we're making pancakes, why don't you come take a break and help?"

It took a little longer than Blu expected, but Alex came flying into the kitchen, only there was something off about him…

"Everything okay Alex?" Jewel asked as she also noticed Alex's change in attitude.

"Huh?" Alex clearly not completely in the real world as his mind was slightly elsewhere. "Yeah… I'm okay, I guess I'm just a little tired…" Alex answered as he got to helping his brother.

Blu and Jewel looked at each other for a couple of seconds, but silently decided that maybe there wasn't anything to worry about and Alex would be fine in the morning after a good night's sleep. They should have worried instead…

After dinner, the family went back to their birdhouses, to sleep for their first full day back in Rio for the summer tomorrow. As Blu went to the birdhouse he and Jewel used to sleep in, he saw Alex quietly step inside his', not saying anything, silent, which was a little unusual for him, he always said "Goodnight" with a happy smile on his face to everyone.

"I'm sure Alex is fine, besides we're going to have a fun family day tomorrow." Blu told himself in his head before going to sleep…

Morning came and Blu woke up, Jewel still asleep as Blu smiled, giving his wife a quick kiss on the cheek before going to check on Alex, hoping he was okay now.

"Good morning Alex, did you sleep…" Blu started, but stopped as he looked in to see that Alex was not in his birdhouse. "Where did you go Alex?" Blu now really starting to worry.

Waking up Jewel and the kids, who were also surprised to hear that Alex left without telling anyone, they all decided to go look for him in the city, splitting up in order to widen the search, Blu and Jewel going off alone while they instructed Bia, Carla, and Tiago to go together. Flying into the city, Blu looked and looked, not seeing Alex anywhere.

"If I was my brother, where would I be?" Blu asked himself as he started to think like his brother and then he remembered something as he changed direction, heading for a familiar marketplace.

Arriving there, he landed down, walking through it until he reached a slightly hidden location, a bunch of empty crates hiding a secret location, which was under a huge cover as Blu walked in, a crowd of birds dancing to some music being played. Nico and Pedro's samba club. Speaking of which…

"Hey Blu!" Blu hearing the voice of Pedro as he and Nico saw their blue friend, coming to him.

"You must be looking for Alex." Nico guessing exactly why Blu was here.

"He's here?" Blu confirming.

"Yeah and he's not looking too good, he's at the bar." Pedro answered, pointing out where Alex was.

"Thanks, I'll take it from here." Blu stepping past his friends as he pushed his way through the crowd until he saw the bar and Alex.

Ever since Nico and Pedro first went to the Amazon, but came back during the summers, they decided to make some improvements, along those being a small bar with fruit drinks and a small TV set up next to it in case the guests wanted to take a break from dancing. As the bar and Alex was now visible to Blu, he could see several empty glasses next to him as Alex currently finished downing yet another glass before putting the now empty glass back down on the counter, hard,

"Bartender, another one." Alex demanded.

"Don't you think you had enough sir." The bartender asked.

"No, now give me another!" Alex yelled, not patient at all.

"What's gotten into you Alex…" Blu wondered as he slowly walked up and took the seat next to his brother. "Bartender, one for me too please."

"Figured you would find me here…" Alex saying to Blu without even looking at him.

"Isn't it obvious?" Blu asked as he got right to the point. "Alex, what's the problem? Yesterday, before you went inside the house you were fine, excited to be back in Rio and well when you came for the early dinner you changed. What happened?"

Alex sighed as he knew he couldn't keep hiding it, eventually knowing he would have to tell Blu what was the matter.

"Alright…" Alex giving in as he took a few seconds before admitting the truth. "You remember I said I wanted to catch up on some things on the computer?"

"Yes…" Blu not sure where this was going…

"I wanted to catch up on My Little Pony and when I checked Equestria Daily, I learned that the show's on its final season and ending really soon…" Alex finally saying why he has been acting this way now.

Blu now understood Alex's behavior, back when the two were growing up in Minnesota with Linda, Alex got into the show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. At first Alex kept it a secret, afraid of how Blu would respond to him watching a show meant for little girls, but Alex eventually decided to come out and while Blu felt it was a little weird, he didn't make fun of Alex. Alex tried to get Blu to watch the show too, showing Blu the very first two episodes, Friendship is Magic Parts 1 and 2. Blu didn't get into the show himself, however watching the two episodes made him understand a little better why Alex found it appealing and entertaining.

As the two brothers were thrust into the adventure of a lifetime when Tulio first slipped into the bookstore's front window, Alex lost touch with the show, being so busy with the Rio adventure, than Blu and Jewel having the kids, the adventure to find the Blue macaw tribe, being reunited with his Scarlet family and tribe, and finally living there. The only times Alex got to catch up on the show and its news, as well as the fandom was during the summers he and his adopted family came back to Rio.

"I understand now, I'm sorry brother." Blu putting a wing on Alex's back. "Must be tough."

"It is…" Alex sighed. "I never imagined it would come to an end and I wasn't prepared to read the news. You know, except for you and Linda, the only other thing that really helped me get my life back on track after being kidnapped was My Little Pony, made me feel happy, it was something to look froward to, gave me a reason to wake up each day. Now that it's almost over, what am I going to do now?"

"Well brother, you still have family and friends who love you and can spend time with." Blu pointed out. "Look, the show might end, but you're still here and can still be a fan of it."

"I guess you're right Blu, I didn't think of that, it's just sad and upsetting that something I have known for so long is going away and will never come back." Alex sighed.

"I know, but you're going to get through this, and we're all here to help you." Blu then making Alex look at his face. "I promise."

"Thanks Blu." Alex finally giving a small smile. "You're the best brother ever."

"I try." Blu chuckled. "Now come on, lets go get Jewel and the kids and we can get to our summer in Rio."

Getting up from their seats by the bar counter, the two walked out of the club before flying off to rejoin Jewel and the kids and get back to their family fun.

* * *

**Now that the story part is done, onto the emotional filled rant, again, if you don't want to read this part, you don't have to!**

**Now oh boy… My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is almost over already… Wow… You know it feels like just yesterday that I started watching the show and now it's ending. Last Saturday I rewatched the very first two episodes, Friendship is Magic Parts 1 and 2 and I'm not going to lie when I say that it got to me and made me tear up a little because of how nostalgic and emotional it was (Especially when Celestia and Luna made up) and to see how far the show has come, it really hits me in the soft spots!**

**It still completely baffles me that the show has survived for nearly a decade and I knew that one day it would go… But I wasn't prepared for it at all… How do you prepare to let go of something that you have known for so long and has helped you throughout your life? The answer: You just really can't, there is no easy way to say goodbye and let something end. I have watched GoldenFox's (An MLP reviewer on Youtube) most recent video titled, "The Fandom Dying?" in which he talks about the show ending and his opinions on well if the fandom is dying…**

**And I agree with his opinions, of course the show's ending, but while the show is ending physically, it still lives on mentally and in spirit in the hearts of its fans, including me. Now some of you may be saying… "Alex, it's just a show, why are you making such a big deal about this?" It's more than just a show, a little girls' show about magical talking little horses to be specific… MLP: FiM has changed my life for the better and has made me a completely different person.**

**It helped me have hope in a very chaotic world, gave me a reason to look froward to each new day with my head held up high. It has helped me through hard times and depression, putting on an episode and watching it helps put a smile on my face. And the show's very relatable, a reflection of part of my life. (Mostly in part to a certain shy yellow pegasus pony!)**

**And well probably the biggest part is that it has helped me with inspiration for new stories, not just in the MLP fandom, but also here as well. Stories like The Perfect Pair, Taste of Medicine, some stories in Medieval Adventures, as well as my own personal favorites, My Little Lisa and The Adventures of Daring Jewel. I doubt (Except for the continuing support from you all!) that I would still be here had it not been for all the ideas the show has given me. It gave me the confidence and strength to continue on with my passion for sharing stories with others and maybe and hopefully inspire and help others myself, just like the show has done for me!**

**So thank you My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, you will be greatly missed, but will stay with me forever! To all my fellow bronies, just like the image for this says, keep calm and brony on and remember…**

**FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC!**


End file.
